[Cloud Computing System]
In a cloud computing system, a server virtualizing technology (a technology of operating a plurality of virtual servers (server instances) on a physical server device), a distributed processing technology (a technology of distributing computation and a processing by a plurality of nodes), and other technologies are used.
[Public Cloud]
As one of cloud computing systems, there is a “public cloud (public cloud system)”. In the public cloud, a service (resource) such as a server and a storage is provided to an unspecified number of users. As the public cloud, for example, Amazon EC2 (Amazon Elastic Compute Cloud) or others is cited (see in “Amazon Elastic Compute Cloud (Amazon EC2) searched on Mar. 1, 2011, on the Internet <URL: http://aws.amazon.com/jp/ec2/>” (Non-Patent Document 1)).
[Integrated Monitoring System]
Also, there is an information processing system (integrated monitoring system) of monitoring an error or a failure of a monitoring target system (monitored system) which is the cloud computing system. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-72784 (Patent Document 1) (describing “integrated monitoring system”) or others is cited.